Why did you join him ?
by Laura-chin
Summary: Une série de Drabble/OS qui répondra au titre. Plongez dans les méandres des pensées des membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille. A quoi pensent-ils durant ses deux ans de séparation ?
1. Luffy

Rayleigh venait de quitter l'île pour rentrer sur l'archipel Shabondy. Luffy était à nouveau seul. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il s'entraînait afin de devenir plus fort. Il continuait de sourire et de faire de grand signe au bateau qui s'éloignait à l'horizon. Bientôt, il ne vit plus rien. Il resta un long moment à observer l'océan, se demandant ce que faisaient ses compagnons. Revenant à l'instant présent, il pénétra à nouveau dans l'île, jusqu'à son centre. Il se dirigea vers son chapeau qui reposait sur un rocher. Plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas touché sa tête. Plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas porté fièrement. Il prit la Vivre Card de son maître. Il la détailla et vit les visages de ses amis passer devant ses yeux.

Zoro, l'épéiste. Nami, la navigatrice. Usopp, le sniper. Sanji, le cuisinier. Chopper, le docteur. Robin, l'archéologue. Franky, le charpentier. Brook, le musicien. Il les revit en train de rire, de pleurer, de s'amuser, de combattre, de manger, de danser, de chanter... C'était le seul équipage où ils avaient tous une prime. Et s'ils avaient tous leurs têtes misent à prix c'était parce qu'ils avaient déclaré la guerre au gouvernement mondial. Il sourit en y repensant. Eux, les pirates au chapeau de paille, ne laissaient jamais quelqu'un derrière. Si un ami avait des ennuis, il n'hésiterait pas à l'aider et à le sauver, même si pour cela, il devrait en mourir. Et s'il devait mourir avant d'atteindre son but, ça serait son destin.

Son but... Son rêve... Trouver le One Piece et devenir le Seigneur des pirates. Chacun d'entre eux avait son rêve à réaliser. C'était un lien. Un point commun, qu'ils avaient. Quelque chose qui les soudait. Ils feraient tout pour que chacun arrive à son but. Pour certaines personnes, c'était stupide de croire qu'ils pourraient y arriver. Pour d'autres, c'était une force qu'ils avaient. Pour Luffy, c'était une promesse à tenir. Ce chapeau, qui était à présent le symbole de son équipage, était l'effigie, l'emblème de sa promesse. Il devrait le rendre à son propriétaire seulement lorsqu'il serait devenu le Roi des pirates. C'était pour cela qu'il avait pris la mer.

En entendant le rugissement d'un lion, il releva la tête en souriant. Il devait devenir plus fort et ce n'était pas en rêvassant qu'il y parviendrait. Il rangea la Vivre Card du second de Gol D. Roger et se dirigea dans la direction du lion. Il devait continuer à s'entraîner pour protéger ses amis et les aider à réaliser leurs rêves. Il avait totalement confiance en ses compagnons et savait qu'ils y arriveraient. Il ne savait pas encore comment, mais son instinct lui assurait qu'ils y parviendraient. Alors qu'il courait, ses yeux embrassèrent le ciel. Un sourire enfantin éclaira son visage. Il espérait que ces deux frères l'observaient et voyaient les progrès qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait pas que pour lui qu'il deviendrait le seigneur des pirates. Cela serait aussi pour Ace et Sabo.


	2. Zoro

Le dernier singe venait de tomber. Le souffle court, Roronoa Zoro enleva son sabre de sa bouche. Il garda un œil sur son dernier adversaire, veillant à ce qu'il ne se relève pas tout de suite. Cela faisait des heures qu'il s'entraînait sans relâche. De nombreuses blessures le prouvaient. Il s'y était habitué. Plus d'un an qu'il combattait des singes. De temps à autres, il sentait le regard perçant de Dracule Mihawk l'observant. Perona le suivait durant ses entraînements, cherchant à se distraire. Mais pour une fois, elle l'avait laissé en paix. Rétorquant qu'elle en avait marre de voir du sang giclé et de sa mauvaise humeur, elle était rentrée au château. Il s'assit sur un rocher et déposa ses sabres près de lui. La présence de la jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui manquait étrangement. Elle lui rappelait son équipage. Elle était bruyante, s'agitait pour un rien et n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre.

Une question que lui avait posée Chopper lui revint en mémoire. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il avait eu cette discussion avec le médecin du navire. A cette époque, le renne venait tout juste de rentrer dans l'équipage. Suite à un acte stupide de leur capitaine, Zoro, Chopper et Luffy s'étaient retrouvés seules dans le désert d'Alabasta. Le médecin sur ses épaules, Zoro avançait dans le sable brûlant du pays désertique, en proie à cette période à une machination brillamment orchestrée par un capitaine corsaire, Crocodile. Chopper, perplexe face au comportement du chapeau de paille avait alors posé une question à l'escrimeur. _« Pourquoi l'avoir rejoint ? »_

Il sourit. Il aurait très bien pu répondre qu'il avait une dette envers lui et clore le sujet, mais non. Lui, n'étant pas du genre bavard, avait réfléchi et avait donné une longue réponse au petit renne. Pourquoi avoir rejoint l'équipage de Monkey D. Luffy ? C'était certain que le fait que Luffy lui est sauvé la vie pesait lourd dans la balance. Mais il y avait autre chose. Lorsque son futur capitaine s'était retourné vers lui, un sourire rempli de joie plaqué sur son visage et lui avait annoncé avec un aplomb sidérant qu'il allait devenir le prochain Seigneur des pirates, Zoro n'avait pu s'empêcher de se retrouver un peu en lui. Il s'était vu serrer la main de Kuina, scellant ainsi leur promesse. Il avait également un rêve. Un rêve aussi fou que le sien.

Lorsque le Colonel Morgan était tombé au sol, Zoro savait qu'il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à faire. Pour accomplir son rêve en toute liberté, il fallait qu'il devienne pirate. Quelle ironie en y repensant ! Un chasseur de pirate qui devient lui-même pirate. S'il devait changer de camp, autant être avec quelqu'un qui avait lui aussi un rêve ambitieux. En observant Luffy combattre, Zoro avait compris que pour l'arrêter de poursuivre cette chimère, il n'y aurait qu'une seule chose. La mort. Il était sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix à ce moment-là.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il esquiva rapidement l'épée d'un des singes. Ce n'était pas passé loin... Il contra quelques attaques avant de mettre à terre son adversaire. Il entendit Perona se plaindre qu'il avait failli salir sa robe en tranchant le singe. Une veine se mit à battre fortement sur son front. Elle était de retour. Il la toisa et une dispute quotidienne commença entre eux. Vivement qu'il retrouve le calme de sa vigie !


	3. Nami

Assise sur l'herbe d'une plaine de Wheatheria, Nami observait le ciel dans lequel elle naviguait maintenant depuis un an et demi. Le vent venait jouer dans ses cheveux roux. Ils avaient poussés depuis le temps. Elle avait également grandi, son corps s'était développé. L'image qu'elle dégageait était celle d'une femme forte et belle. Même si certains n'auraient pas hésité à rajouter à cette description qu'elle possédait un fort caractère. Elle sourit en imaginant sa réaction face à cette déclaration. Si elle ne passait plus ses nerfs sur les abrutis de son équipage, elle se donnait à cœur joie de faire comprendre à Haredas à quel point elle était exaspérée par lui lorsqu'il venait vers elle en criant. Elle devait avouer que sans ce vieux scientifique, ses journées seraient bien ennuyeuses. Et puis elle lui devait beaucoup. Il l'hébergeait, lui enseignait la météorologie et la supportait.

Le vent devint plus puissant et les trois morceaux de son Climat Tact tintèrent dans le silence de la plaine. Ses yeux glissèrent sur sa hanche où elle arborait fièrement son arme. Un autre sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle se remémora toutes les batailles qu'elle avait traversé jusqu'ici. Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle finirait pirate ? Personne. Elle repensa à sa première motivation qu'elle avait eue pour intégrer l'équipage. Utiliser Luffy et Zoro pour ensuite les voler. C'était un excellent plan, sauf que rien ne s'était passé comme prévue.

Malgré sa trahison, ils étaient venus la chercher sur son île. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour leur faire comprendre à quel point elle haïssait les pirates, mais en vain. Lorsqu'Arlong lui avait ordonné de tuer Usopp, elle n'avait pas pu. Elle s'était, à la place, enfoncer le poignard dans la main, préférant souffrir que de tuer cet homme. Elle se souvint du doute qui l'avait envahie à l'époque. Luffy avait fini d'achever ces hésitations en brisant les chaînes qui l'avaient retenue bien trop longtemps prisonnière. A l'instant même où la forteresse de son bourreau s'était effondrée, elle avait compris qu'il y avait des exceptions. Elle n'avait alors plus hésité une seconde et avait suivi l'homme qui était maintenant son capitaine. Elle avait une confiance sans faille en lui, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais l'un de ses coéquipiers ou son rêve. Elle était sûre qu'avec lui, elle réussirait à faire sa carte du monde.

Une rafale s'abattit sur elle. Elle grogna. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille quelques instants ?! Elle embrassa du regard le ciel qui devenait peu à peu sombre. Une tempête se préparait. Elle se releva d'un bond. Elle allait pouvoir tester une nouvelle technique. Au loin, elle perçut Haredas hurlé son prénom. Elle se retourna et le toisa. Il continuait à s'égosiller. Elle se retint de foncer vers lui pour lui coller un poing sur le crâne. Elle avait une technique à tester, et une tempête en face d'elle. Nami s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Elle se concentra et s'arma de son Climat Tact, espérant que ça nouvelle technique fonctionne afin qu'elle puisse l'utiliser dans le Nouveau Monde. Elle sourit en entendant les scientifiques. Ces vieux fous lui faisaient étrangement penser à son équipage.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'imagina sur le pont du Thousand Sunny, en train d'hurler des ordres et menaces à ses coéquipiers. Zoro et Sanji serait en train de se battre une nouvelle fois, Usopp et Brook crieraient qu'ils allaient tous mourir et Chopper, si naïf, se mettrait à pleurer, Franky serait à la barre et suivrait scrupuleusement les exigences de la rousse, Robin observerait avec impassibilité le spectacle qui se jouerait devant elle, alors que Luffy serait assis à la proue riant, comme à son habitude. Elle avait vraiment hâte de retrouver cette ambiance, son bateau, ses mandariniers. Son équipage, si bruyant mais unique, qui lui manquait affreusement.


	4. Usopp

Usopp arpentait le sol d'une des îles de l'archipel de Boyn, comme il l'avait fait des années auparavant sur son île natale. Mais il n'était plus cet enfant criant aux pirates. Ces cheveux avaient poussés, son corps s'était développé, sa force et son endurance s'étaient améliorés. Et il comptait bien devenir plus puissant encore. Après tout, il le fallait bien pour affronter les obstacles qu'il allait croiser sur les mers. Dans le Nouveau Monde, les ennemis seraient plus forts que ce qu'il avait pu voir sur Grand Line. Même Lucci du CP9 serait du gâteau face à leurs prochains adversaires. Il sourit en y repensant.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de chaque moment passé avec ses coéquipiers. Les bons comme les pires. L'aventure du CP9 était l'une des plus marquantes pour le tireur d'élite. Il avait quitté l'équipage, s'était battu contre son capitaine et ami, et avait perdu. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre Luffy. Il n'était pas le capitaine pour rien. Mais pour le Sunny Go, Usopp était prêt à tout. Puis, il y avait eu le CP9 et le sacrifice de Robin. Au départ, il ne comptait pas prendre part à cette bataille, mais Robin était son amie à lui aussi. Tout le monde avait bien l'intention de se battre pour la sauver. Alors, il s'y était engagé. Certes, déguisé, mais il y avait participé. Il avait risqué sa vie pour l'une de ses partenaires. Au final, le bateau, qu'il chérissait tant, avait fini sa route sur Grand Line.

Exposer sa vie au danger. Il le ferait sans hésiter pour protéger ses amis et leurs rêves. Durant leur voyage, plus d'une fois Usopp avait entendu des gens se moquer des rêves de ses amis. Mais lui, il le savait. Il était sûr que ses amis réaliseraient leurs objectifs. Comment en douter lorsqu'on écoutait Luffy crier qu'il serait le Seigneur des pirates ?! C'était tout bonnement impossible de ne pas avoir foi en lui. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les aider à atteindre leur but. Il ne fuirait personne qui tournerait en ridicule l'un des rêves de ses compagnons de route.

Mais pour cela, il devait devenir plus fort. Il devait être plus précis dans ses tirs, augmenter sa vitesse et améliorer ses attaques. Il lui était impératif de devenir plus puissant pour pouvoir faire face à son père. Yassop était un pirate du célèbre empereur Shanks, le Roux. Et pour arriver face à eux, ils auraient du chemin à faire. Heracles attira son attention sur des plantes qu'il pourrait sûrement utiliser comme attaque. Il se précipita aux côtés de son maître qui lui expliqua les propriétés du végétal. Il était impatient de montrer sa nouvelle arme à Chopper. Usopp retourna au campement bien décidé à faire de sa découverte une attaque dont il pourrait se servir dans le Nouveau Monde.


	5. Sanji

Alors que l'astre brûlant commençait sa lente décente quotidienne pour laisser la place à la Lune, Sanji escaladait un arbre. Cherchant à se cacher des travestis qui le poursuivaient sans relâche depuis plus d'un an et demi. Etre sur cette île était un véritable enfer pour lui. Il atteint enfin une branche où les feuilles qui l'entouraient étaient assez épaisses pour le masquer aux yeux des chefs. Il s'installa face au Soleil couchant et sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma dans la foulée. Une légère brise amena quelques mèches de ces cheveux blonds devant ses yeux. Il les repoussa sans vraiment y prêter attention. Ils avaient poussé depuis le temps. Il avait changé physiquement. Il s'était laissé pousser une petit barbe et une moustache. Ses muscles étaient également plus développés.

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers les deux seules femmes de son équipage. Nami, la navigatrice, une jolie rousse possédant un caractère de feu et Robin, l'archéologue, une jolie brune qui était bien plus calme que sa cadette. Toutes deux étaient deux femmes sublimes et elles le savaient. Elles n'hésitaient pas à utiliser leurs charmes sur les hommes ou même sur lui afin de parvenir à leur fin. Avaient-elles changé ? Etaient-elles devenues encore plus belles que ce qu'il imaginait ? Il aspira une nouvelle bouffée de tabac. Même s'il appréciait la tranquillité qu'il avait quelque fois sur l'île, son équipage lui manquait affreusement. Ses batailles quotidiennes avec le bretteur de pacotille, les coups de poings de sa Nami, le rire de sa Robin, Chopper se précipitant vers lui pour le soigner, Usopp se moquant, Franky et ses poses stupides, les blagues et la musique de Brook et pour finir, le quémandage incessant et le rire de son capitaine, Luffy.

Il sourit, se souvenant de son entrée dans l'équipage. La volonté de Luffy durant son combat contre Don Krieg l'avait réellement surpris. Ce jeune pirate était prêt à mourir pour le Baratie. Les mots de Zeff lui revinrent en mémoire : « _Cet enfant n'a aucune hésitation _». Et c'était vrai. Lorsque Luffy combattait pour ses amis ou pour son rêve, il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans son regard. Sanji n'aurait aussi aucune hésitation dans la conquête de son rêve. Trouver All Blue. La légendaire mer. Il la trouverait, pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour le vieux. C'était la moindre des choses pour ce que ce vieillard avait fait pour lui. Trouver All Blue serait comme réaliser le rêve de Zeff. Après tout, ils avaient le même but, mais seul Sanji persistait encore à poursuivre cette chimère.

En attendant, il continuerait de cuisiner pour ses coéquipiers. Il allait faire en sorte de battre chacun des chefs travestis pour gagner leurs recettes. Ces recettes étaient pour le bienêtre de ses amis. Après tout, c'était son travail de bien nourrir ses partenaires. Même si son équipage n'était pas parfait, c'était le meilleur qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il se remémora les mots qu'il avait prononcés à Arlong Park : « _Mais bon, c'est toujours mieux qu'un équipage du genre à blesser une femme _». Sanji était un gentleman. Si une femme se dressait entre son rêve et lui, il ne lèverait jamais la main sur elle. Le sexe opposé était sa plus grande faiblesse. Mais si c'était un homme, alors il deviendrait un chasseur et cuisinerait son adversaire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit bien cuit.

Une branche se brisant le sortit de ses pensées. Il détailla les environs, méfiant. Un des chefs travestis apparut. Sanji attendit un instant, vérifiant qu'il était seul. Il sauta dans les airs et assena un coup de pied sur la tête de l'homme. Ce dernier s'effondra au sol. Sanji lui fit les poches et trouva la recette de l'homme. Il la parcouru rapidement et la rangea. Bientôt il les aurait toutes et il serait enfin prêt pour le Nouveau Monde. Il amena le chef plus loin afin de ne pas attirer les soupçons sur sa cachette provisoire. Il retourna sur sa branche et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.


	6. Chopper

Au royaume de Torino, le Soleil était à son zénith. Les arbres filtraient la lumière de l'astre brûlant pour donner ces couleurs incroyables et uniques à la forêt. Tony Tony Chopper observait silencieusement les feuilles suspendues aux branches, qui se balançaient au gré du vent. Il inspira profondément et détourna la tête du spectacle qui se jouait au-dessus de lui. Il se remit à la recherche de différentes plantes pour améliorer ses transformations. Il ne lui manquait qu'un seul ingrédient et il aurait fini l'un de ses nombreux objectifs avant de retourner auprès de ses amis pour reprendre l'aventure dans laquelle il s'était lancé il y a plus d'un an et demi.

Chopper enleva son chapeau rose avec sa croix blanche et s'assit sur l'herbe verte et fraîche malgré la chaleur du Soleil. Son aventure... Jamais il n'aurait eu le courage de se lancer dans ce périple sans le Docteur Hiluluk, la Doctorine Kureha et Luffy. Le Docteur Hiluluk avait été le premier homme à qui le petit renne avait fait confiance. L'homme qui lui avait donné la force de croire en lui. C'était lui qui lui avait donné la passion pour la médecine. A sa mort, Chopper avait été anéanti mais sa volonté de devenir médecin s'était amplifiée. Son rêve avait évolué. Soigner toutes les maladies existantes, c'était ce qu'il désirait faire. C'était son but dans la vie. Kureha l'avait aidé à atteindre son but. Elle lui avait enseigné la médecine. Mais pas seulement. Doctorine lui avait également appris à s'assumer. Il était un petit renne qui avait mangé le fruit de l'humain. Un renne au nez bleu parlant, rejeté par sa horde et par les humains. Kureha ne l'avait jamais méprisé, elle lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait et l'avait encouragé, à sa manière, à prendre la mer en compagnie d'un équipage étrange.

C'était maintenant pour cet équipage qu'il deviendrait un monstre s'il le fallait. Grâce à Luffy, il avait découvert de nouveau monde, de nouvelle culture, d'autres médecines. Il était devenu plus fort, plus grand et avait gagné en confiance. Luffy s'était battu pour protéger le drapeau du Docteur Hiluluk et son île natale, Zoro était toujours là pour aller le repêcher ou pour le porter, Nami, elle, était toujours là pour le protéger des mensonges d'Usopp et des bêtises de Luffy, le tireur d'élite était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral grâce à ses histoires, Sanji lui faisait toujours des pâtisseries et autres friandises, Robin lui apprenait des choses sur l'Histoire, Franky construisait des inventions incroyables, Brook chantait des chansons magnifiques. Sans eux, Chopper aurait une vie bien moins palpitante et passionnante. Sa peur pour les humains était encore présente, au fur-et-à mesure qu'ils rencontraient de nouvelles personnes, le petit renne apprenait à voir les bons et les mauvais côtés des humains.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque son regard se posa sur une plante. Il enfonça son chapeau sur sa tête et se précipita vers le végétal. Il la coupa soigneusement et poussa un cri de joie. Il en prit plusieurs échantillons et partit sous sa forme animale vers son laboratoire improvisé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à mélanger les ingrédients dans le bon ordre et il aurait enfin terminé sa nouvelle Rumble Ball. Il irait ensuite la tester avec les oiseaux de l'île. Bientôt il retrouverait ses amis et ils allaient reprendre la mer tous ensemble. Ils découvriraient de nouvelles îles où les natifs pourraient sûrement l'aider à atteindre son rêve.


	7. Robin

De retour à Baltigo après une mission avec plusieurs Révolutionnaires, Nico Robin posa son sac sur son lit. Elle se dirigea vers le balcon et ouvrit la porte-fenêtre en grand afin d'aérer la pièce. Elle posa ses mains sur la rambarde et mit ses lunettes de soleil. Elle observa le déchargement du navire qui était en train de se faire. Elle replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille droite et sourit. Un an et demi qu'elle venait chaque jours sur ce balcon, détaillant l'horizon, décomptant les jours lui restant pour devenir plus forte et retrouver son équipage. Durant ce laps de temps, ses cheveux étaient plus longs et sa franche avait disparu, lui donnant un visage plus doux. Sa taille s'était affinée et sa poitrine s'était développée.

Des cris se firent entendre sur le port. Poussée par la curiosité, elle fit éclore une oreille et un œil pour comprendre les récents événements qui se déroulaient sur le port de Baltigo. Rien de bien dramatique d'après elle, seulement un marin qui avait oublié d'éteindre sa cigarette ce qui avait déclenché un feu sur le pont du navire. La fumée s'échappant du navire la ramena à une époque où elle n'était qu'une enfant apeurée. Elle pouvait encore entendre les canons des navires de guerre tirant sans pitié sur son île. Tuant petit à petit les gens qu'elle aimait : sa mère, les archéologues et Saul. Ils avaient tous disparus en même temps. Elle avait assisté à cet enfer sans rien pouvoir faire, mise à part fuir. Elle avait ensuite survécu en travaillant pour différents hors-la-loi, continuant de poursuivre, seule, cette chimère qui avait conduit les personnes qu'elle aimait dans les bras de la mort. Elle ne pouvait faire confiance à personne, elle l'avait appris à ses dépens.

Suivant une piste pour retrouver le Rio Ponéglyphe, elle était rentrée dans l'organisation d'un des sept grands corsaires. Lorsqu'elle avait accepté la proposition de Crocodile, elle ne se serait jamais doutée que sa vie changerait ainsi. Grâce à cet homme, elle avait rencontré Monkey D. Luffy. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur première rencontre. Elle lui avait pris son chapeau, ce qui avait été une grave erreur. Pour mettre en colère Nico Robin, il suffisait de détruire des monuments historiques, pour énerver ce jeune capitaine, il n'y avait qu'à simplement lui prendre son chapeau. Il avait rejeté son aide en détruisant l'Eternal Pose qu'elle leur avait gentiment donné. Perturbée par le fait qu'il porte le « D », elle lui avait même sauvé la vie dans le désert après un combat contre Crocodile.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin crut pouvoir atteindre son rêve, son espoir s'était envolé. Déçue et lasse de cette vie, elle avait décidé de mourir. Mais c'était sans compter un jeune Rookie buté. Luffy l'avait sauvé contre son gré. Après avoir longuement réfléchi, elle s'était infiltrée sur le navire des Mugiwaras, créant une grande confusion au sein de l'équipage. Intriguée par ce capitaine et son équipage, elle avait décidé de les suivre dans leur aventure. Peu à peu, elle avait trouvé sa place dans l'équipage, appréciant la vie à leurs côtés. Son rêve, qu'elle pensait faner, refleuri en découvrant un mot du Seigneur des Pirates sur le Ponéglyphe à Skypiea. Mais Aokiji réapparut, faisant renaître avec lui cette peur du Buster Call, cette solitude et son passé qu'elle tentait désespérément de fuir et de faire disparaître. Elle avait alors quitté l'équipage pour protéger ses amis. Mais elle aurait dut se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à abandonner l'un de leur coéquipier. Elle avait alors pu exprimer ce souhait que son cœur veillait à faire taire, celui de vivre. Les Mugiwaras avaient fait l'impensable en déclarant la guerre au gouvernement mondial pour la protéger. Elle se souvint des mots de Saul juste avant sa mort, comme s'ils étaient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire « _Un jour, tu trouveras des amis_ ».

C'était grâce à tous ceux qui l'avaient protégée que Robin avait pu rencontrer cet équipage. Alors pour eux, elle atteindrait son but. Elle découvrirait le Rio Ponéglyphe pour connaître cette histoire que le gouvernement tenait tant à cacher. Ces ennemis qui se mettaient devant son rêve, ils ne semblaient plus si puissants. Elle n'était plus seule pour les vaincre. Elle savait que ses amis l'aideraient à atteindre son but tout comme elle ferait tout pour eux. Elle pouvait faire confiance à ses coéquipiers. Elle utiliserait les ténèbres en elle pour protéger ceux qui l'ont sauvée. Elle avait maintenant un endroit où rentrer. Et bientôt, il serait temps de lever l'ancre et d'aller dans le Nouveau Monde.


	8. Franky

Dans un laboratoire de l'île de Karakuri, un homme était penché sur une grande feuille de papier, concentré. Il était plutôt imposant et étrange. Franky le cyborg ne lâchait pas des yeux le plan qu'il détaillait. Il soupira et s'assit sur une chaise non loin du bureau. Il ouvrit une bouteille de cola tout en observant l'un des plans de Vegapunk, puis jeta un coup d'œil au calendrier sur le mur à côté de lui. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques mois pour terminer cette invention. Il était sûr que Luffy, Usopp et Chopper allaient l'adorer. Il sourit imaginant leurs réactions quand ils la verraient. Ça faisait plus d'un an et demi qu'il s'était lancé dans cette aventure avec les Mugiwaras et il ne regrettait rien.

Tout avait commencé à Water Seven, alors qu'il s'appelait encore Cutty Flam. Abandonné par ses parents, il avait atterri par hasard sur cette île. Elle était connue pour accueillir les meilleurs charpentiers du monde. Il était tombé sur un homme qu'il considérait comme le meilleur ingénieur naval au monde. C'était lui qui lui avait donné le goût pour les navires. C'était Tom qui lui avait donné en partie son rêve. Cependant en rencontrant cet homme-poisson, il fit également la connaissance de son rival, Iceburg. Cet homme aux cheveux bleus était aussi très doué. La cohabitation n'avait pas été de tout repos. Iceburg haïssait les inventions de Franky qu'il jugeait trop dangereuses.

Lorsque Tom avait été arrêté, Franky, rempli de remords, avait alors tout tenté pour le libérer. Frapper un agent du gouvernement, se mettre entre le train des mers et l'île de la justice afin de le récupérer au péril de sa vie. Mais rien n'avait pu empêcher le Puffing Tom d'emmener son créateur droit vers la mort. Suite à sa confrontation avec le train des mers, Franky avait disparu. Tout le monde le pensait mort. Il s'était soigné grâce à ses talents de charpentiers en utilisant des morceaux de vieux navires qu'il trouvait. Il en était fini de Cutty Flam, celui qui fit son grand retour à Water Seven en unissant les gangs rivaux de la ville basse était Franky, le cyborg. Dès son retour, il avait pris possession des terribles plans de Pluton, une arme antique et extrêmement dangereuse que les charpentiers se transmettaient discrètement de génération en génération. Iceburg pensait que des membres du gouvernement voulaient mettre la main dessus et comme il était censé être mort, jamais personne ne soupçonnerait le cyborg d'avoir ces plans.

Au départ, Franky supposait qu'il était devenu paranoïaque, mais lorsque la dernière clé du puzzle, Nico Robin, avait débarqué sur l'île, tout s'était mis très vite en place. La Franky Family avait dépouillé Usopp de deux cent millions de berrys, une guerre avait alors éclaté entre son gang et les Mugiwaras. Puis, il avait fini par se faire arrêter avec les plans par des membres du gouvernement qui étaient infiltrés sur l'île depuis un bon moment. Des charpentiers, une secrétaire et un barman à qui les habitants de la ville avaient donné leur confiance. Mais ils avaient tout piétiné en essayant de tuer le maire. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié. Les événements s'étaient ensuite enchaînés rapidement, Robin s'était rendue pour protéger ses amis, les Mugiwaras soutenus par des charpentiers de la Galley-La-Compagny et la Franky Family avaient envahis l'île de la justice, l'île où aucun « coupable » ne revenait jamais. Ils se condamnaient tous à mourir ou bien à être poursuivis pour les restants de leurs jours rien que pour leur amie. Après ça, son opinion avait changé. Ils n'étaient pas de vulgaires pirates. Si l'un d'entre eux était en danger, ils braveraient même la pire des tempêtes pour aller sauver leur ami. Ils étaient des amis soudés, une sorte de famille.

Son entrée dans l'équipage avait été des plus étranges. On l'avait attiré dans un guet-apens et voler l'un de ses deux seuls vêtements qu'il portait, son slip. Une course-poursuite avait alors commencé dans les rues de la ville terrorisant ou traumatisant les habitants spectateurs malgré eux. Il avait finalement atterrit devant le navire qu'il avait fabriqué pour les Mugiwaras afin de les remercier. Il avait été torturé par Robin et avait accepté de monter à bord du Thousand Sunny pour prendre part à l'aventure et réaliser son rêve, construire un navire et le voir faire le tour du monde. Au départ, il s'était refusé à poursuivre son rêve. C'était peut-être une forme de punition qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même pour ce qui était arrivé à Tom. Il soupira en finissant sa bouteille de cola et retourna au bureau. Il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps maintenant, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en rêvassant. Il allait sûrement travailler sur cette nouvelle invention toute la nuit afin d'être prêt pour le Nouveau Monde. Plus de temps à perdre, il fallait que tout soit prêt pour le grand départ. Il fallait devenir plus fort afin de réaliser les rêves de chacun.


	9. Brook

Assis dans sa loge, Brook écoutait ses fans l'acclamer depuis la salle de concert. Ils l'attendaient avec impatience. L'heure du spectacle se rapprochait un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait, et la tension dans la salle devenait de plus en plus lourde, presque palpable. Qui aurait pu penser que Brook, le squelette, deviendrait une des stars les plus célèbres ? Est-ce que ses camarades avaient eu vent de sa situation actuelle ? Il attrapa sa guitare et se leva alors que les exclamations augmentèrent. Il ne restait plus que quelques mois avant le retour à Shabondy pour le dernier concert de sa tournée. Il abandonnerait son rôle de Soul King et redeviendrai Brook, musicien et épéiste sur le navire des Mugiwaras. Il avait hâte de découvrir de nouvelles îles. Des îles qu'il n'avait jamais vues même avec son ancien équipage.

En pensant à eux, son cœur se serra, bien qu'il ne soit plus de cœur depuis plus de cinquante ans. Tout avait commencé avec eux, l'équipage du Rumbar. Un équipage de musiciens qui rêvaient d'aventures et de richesses. Durant sa longue vie, il avait dû faire face à tellement d'obstacles. La douleur lorsqu'on doit se séparer d'un être cher, la souffrance quand un ami, un frère meurt, la mort, la solitude. Quand les pirates Rumbar avait jeté l'ancre pour la première fois dans Grand Line, la mer la plus dangereuse, jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'ils devraient faire face à autant d'obstacles. Le premier fut leur séparation avec Laboon, une jeune baleine qui s'était prise d'affection pour eux. Ils lui avaient fait la promesse de revenir la chercher après avoir fait le tour du monde. La seconde difficulté fut encore plus douloureuse. Leur capitaine, Yorkie, et plusieurs autres membres de l'équipage avait été touché par une maladie incurable.

Brook avait alors remplacé son ami, son frère, au pied levé. Tentant de se montrer digne de la confiance que lui avait portée son capitaine jusqu'à la toute fin. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de jours en jours du Nouveau Monde, ils arrivèrent dans un des endroits les plus dangereux de Grand Line, le Triangle Florian. Ils furent attaqués par un navire ennemi qui s'était dissimulé dans le brouillard épais qui règne dans cette partie de l'océan. Ils avaient été décimés en l'espace de quelques instants. Leurs adversaires avaient été les plus forts en empoisonnant leurs armes. Ils moururent après avoir enregistré une dernière chanson pour Laboon. Brook ayant mangé un fruit du démon revint à la vie, mais lorsqu'il retrouva son corps, celui-ci n'était plus qu'un squelette. Seul, il ne pouvait faire naviguer cet immense navire. Il attendit que quelqu'un passe dans cette partie de l'océan qui l'aiderait, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : livrer le Tone Dial à Laboon pour tenir sa promesse.

Il fit alors la rencontre de Gecko Moria, un capitaine corsaire, qui lui vola son ombre, le condamnant à errer dans ses eaux sombres. De temps à autre, il croisait un navire qui brisait momentanément sa solitude. Alors que ce gentleman voguait seul sur cette mer, il fit la rencontre d'un équipage. Les Mugiwaras. A peine avait-il fait leur connaissance que Luffy lui avait demandé de rejoindre son équipage à la surprise de tous. Mais pour lui, c'était impossible. Il était contraint à rester sur ces eaux sombres qui le gardaient en vie. Le jeune capitaine lui avait alors promis de lui ramener son ombre. Il n'était pas le premier à entendre l'histoire du musicien, mais il fut le premier à vouloir l'aider afin de le délivrer de cette vie d'errance et de solitude. Il serait éternellement reconnaissant à cet équipage. Grâce à eux, il pourrait aller voir Laboon et lui délivrer le message de ses amis, il pourrait tenir cette promesse qui lui tenait temps à cœur.

L'un de ses managers rentra dans sa loge et lui signala que c'était l'heure. L'un de ses derniers spectacles devait commencer. Alors qu'il avançait vers la scène, où les cris d'impatience s'étaient transformés en hurlements hystériques. Il avait atteint ses objectifs, il était devenu plus fort. Il comprenait mieux son pouvoir. Il avait hâte de pouvoir utiliser ses nouvelles capacités dans le nouveau monde. Bientôt, il serait de retour à Shabondy. Il allait retrouver Luffy, le capitaine de l'équipage, rêvant de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates Zoro, le second et épéiste, désirant devenir le meilleur épéiste du monde Nami, la navigatrice, voulant faire une carte du monde Sanji, le cuisinier, souhaitant trouver la mer légendaire All Blue Chopper, le médecin, qui aspirait à vouloir guérir toutes les maladies Robin, l'archéologue, qui convoitait le Ryo Ponéglyphe afin de découvrir la véritable histoire Franky, le charpentier, qui voulait voir le Thousand Sunny faire le tour du monde et lui, Brook, le musicien, qui ferait tout pour retrouver Laboon. Il pénétra sur la scène et les projecteurs l'aveuglaient un instant. Cet équipage était déjà connu du monde entier, mais le monde n'avait encore rien vu. Bientôt, les Mugiwaras débarqueront dans le Nouveau Monde et chambouleraient tout.


End file.
